Vergil (Devil May Cry)
|motion_actor = Daniel Southworth (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Devil May Cry 5) Tim Phillipps (DmC: Devil May Cry) }} is a fictional character from the Devil May Cry series that was created and published by Capcom. He was introduced in the [[Devil May Cry (video game)|first Devil May Cry game]] as a boss called . Vergil is one of two hybrid sons of a demon knight called Sparda and as a result possesses supernatural powers. He has appeared in five video games as an enemy opposing his twin brother, Dante, and in a novel and a manga based on the series. He is one of the main antagonists of Devil May Cry 3 and the main antagonist Devil May Cry 5 as his demon-half Urizen, while his human-half counterpart V is the tritagonist in the latter game. Vergil was originally portrayed as Nelo Angelo—Dante's rival in terms of moves and appearance—in the 2001 game. Despite the character's apparent death as a child, Devil May Cry director Hideki Kamiya allowed Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening writer Bingo Morihashi to change this event from the story so Vergil could be featured as a young adult in the prequel game. Many of the series' characters were named after characters in the Italian poem Divine Comedy; Vergil was named after Virgil. The character has been well-received by video game publications, several of which praised his role as a boss, and his inclusion in the special editions of Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4. His redesign for Ninja Theory's reboot was also playable in downloadable content for the game. Creation and concept . Unlike other game bosses, Nelo Angelo was conceptualized as Dante's rival.|alt=A knight wearing black armor and a blue sword]] Vergil's name was taken from Dante Alighieri's poem the ''Divine Comedy. The alias Nelo Angelo is a mis-translation of "Nero Angelo" ("Black Angel" in Italian). The misspelling has been maintained throughout the series, including in the novels, because Nelo Angelo became widely known. Makoto Tsuchibayashi designed Nelo Angelo as a rival for Dante. Unlike other enemy demons from Devil May Cry, Nelo Angelo did not have original movements for the 3D environment; the game designers used those of Dante. Unlike Dante, Nelo Angelo does not have guns; he was instead provided with a projectile move called to make him stand out. The staff had no problems using the projectiles for the character because the model did not change. During the original Devil May Cry game, Vergil is killed by demons early in his life and his soul is controlled by Mundus. Capcom staff writer Bingo Morihashi wanted to create an alternate scenario in which Vergil was alive, and he was given freedom by Hideki Kamiya to adjust the character's backstory and make Vergil a living teenager for the events of Devil May Cry 3. While his character was designed by Daigo Ikeno for Devil May Cry 3, his Devil Trigger form was created by Kazuma Kaneko. Because no design for Vergil except that of his alter-ego Nelo Angelo existed, Morihashi was put in charge of designing his appearance. Most of Capcom's staff believed Vergil was Morihashi's favorite character because he became appealing. Morihashi stated that the idea of Vergil wielding a Japanese sword, called a Yamato, existed in a previous design. Vergil does not wield guns in contrast to Dante; Morihashi said that making Vergil's characterization was challenging because, being the older twin brother, he was intended to be more likable than Dante. Ikeno stated that because Vergil and Dante are identical twins, they share a hairstyle in the opening of the game, which was intended to make new players confuse them. Vergil's clothing was meant to contrast with his brother's; similarly, Nelo Angelo's design was prominently blue while Dante's was red. The staff had problems with the creation of Vergil's outfit because of the way it moved in 3D computer graphics; they joked that Vergil should remove his coat whenever he starts fighting. When the character was made playable in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Capcom had to remove some of his moves due to space limitations. They tried keeping the moves he uses when being faced as a boss in Dante's campaign. His move set was made to reflect his calm personality that contrasts with Dante's brash confidence. When creating the characters, Vergil was made stronger than Dante but harder to control because the player has to learn more moves. Vergil became a popular character among the game's development team; Hideaki Itsuno stated that he was also well-received in the United States because several characters from Hollywood films wield a katana. Vergil's popularity resulted in Itsuno discussing with his producer ideas for a game focused on Vergil. The team also wanted to add multiple alternative skins for him, especially a Nelo Angelo outfit. Itsuno also planned to add Vergil to the original Devil May Cry 4 game in the same way he had been added to the previous game. When reconsidering whether Vergil would be a character that could be reskinned, however, the staff thought the fanbase would not like it. While not making a direct appearance Devil May Cry 4's main storyline, Vergil is revealed in be the father of the game's protagonist Nero who possesses Vergil's traits and abilities. Nero would eventually learn this revelation when meeting Vergil in Devil May Cry 5, redesigned to slightly resemble his father. In the making of the reboot DmC: Devil May Cry by Ninja Theory, the Capcom team felt Ninja Theory appeared to like the original design of Vergil because he was mostly unchanged, unlike Dante. They found his personality colder-hearted because of his violent actions, such as killing demons. Itsuno enjoyed Vergil's personality and said across the story he became the Vergil from the original series because of his corrupted growth. Alex Jones from Ninja Theory said bringing Vergil into the story was necessary because it was meant to explain Dante's origins and affects Vergil's characterization because the characters are brothers. Despite making multiple changes to the original series, Jones refrained from mentioning them during an interview that was conducted before the release of the game. Vergil's agenda in the game is one of the main themes of the story; satire. Vergil works for an organization known as The Order, which attempts to rebel against the world portrayed in the game. Voice actors Although Nelo Angelo does not talk in Devil May Cry, the sounds he makes were made by David Keeley. In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil was voiced by Daniel Southworth, who said he had been cast quickly and also performed the motion capture. Itsuno, who initially doubted the completion of Vergil's character, was surprised by Southworth's work and said, "it showed a respect for authentic Japanese swordsmanship, but balanced with a slightly rough, wild style that perfectly fit Vergil's profile of a Western man using a Japanese sword". When being cast to voice Vergil, Southworth was aware of the character's history and had a knowledge of samurai culture, which allowed him to give a good performance. According to the game's development staff, Southworth's knowledge about the samurai allowed him to fit well into Vergil's character in terms of voice and motion capture. When describing Vergil, Sourthworth stated that while he often appears to be calm, the audience would notice he shows signs of rage. Southworth found the motion-capturing the action scenes challenging, and said these were his favorite parts of his work for the game. He said he was honored to repeat his work for the fighting game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. David de Lautour voiced Vergil in the reboot of the Devil May Cry series. De Lautour enjoyed finding out about Vergil's mannerisms and posture, labeling him a "great character". Vergil was voiced in Japanese for the first time in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. The voice actor Hiroaki Hirata was chosen by the developers of both Devil May Cry team and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Ryota Niitsuma, the producer of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and producer Hiroyuki Kobayashi found Hirata's voice suitable for Vergil. As with Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil was designed to be played in a similar way to Dante, albeit with several differences to make both characters unique. Characteristics Vergil is Dante's identical twin brother; they are the sons of a demon named Sparda and a human named Eva. Vergil is half-demon, which gives him superhuman abilities. He is more serious about his training than Dante. He has a cold, calm, and introverted demeanor, as opposed to Dante's arrogant, thrill-seeking, and outgoing nature. Both characters enjoy fighting; Vergil values the power gained from Sparda, without which he would be unable to protect anything. When fighting, Vergil's main weapon is a katana named , which he inherited from Sparda. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil's wears black armor with a cape while using wide, blue sword, retaining his sense of honor despite being a slave to Mundus's will. Appearances ''Devil May Cry'' main series In the first Devil May Cry game, Vergil is said to have been separated from his family at the hands of the Demon King Mundus. He appears in the game as Nelo Angelo, a dark knight under Mundus's control who attacked Dante three times with the third encounter revealing his identity to his brother."Demon's Legacy: Nelo Angelo," GameInformer 179 (March 2008): 112. At the end of the game, Nelo Angelo appears to explode, leaving his half of an amulet his mother gave him and Dante as children behind. Vergil plays a bigger role in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, a prequel to the first game where he sought the power of his father, Sparda. Vergil allied himself with a man named Arkham and seeks Dante's amulet to use with his own to create a gate leading to the demon world. Vergil defeats Dante when he refuses to assist him and takes his brother's amulet, only to be betrayed as Arkham used the brothers' animosity for each while exploiting Lady's vendetta against him in his own scheme to take Sparda's power for himself. This convinces the brothers to set aside their differences in a temporary ceasefire to stop Arkham together. Once the brothers defeated Arkham, Vergil remains in the Demon World after losing to Dante in a final duel. Soon after, Vergil would encounter Mundus and attack him in the fight that led to his conversion into Nelo Angelo. In the game's updated version Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil is a playable character, with him playing the exact same missions as Dante. When playing as Vergil during missions that have him as a boss character, the player fights a red-clad version of Vergil. In Devil May Cry 4, the Order of the Sword uses remains of Nelo Angelo to create the Alto and Bianco Angelos—artificial demons consisting of a suit of armor powered by a human or demon's soul. Vergil's sword Yamato ends up in the possession of Nero, who is Vergil's son and descendant of Sparda. Vergil appears as a playable character in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, with his chapter took place before the third game, which includes a scene of Vergil walking through Fortuna Island to investigate the trace which Sparda left behind while fighting demons that have invaded the area. In Devil May Cry 5, Vergil is revealed to have survived the events of the first Devil May Cry game but is dying from the injuries he sustained during that game. He finds his son Nero and rips his Devil Bringer arm off to reclaim the Yamato so he can use its power to heal himself. Vergil then returns to his childhood home in Red Grave City where he proceeds to use Yamato to purge his humanity from his being. This results in him being split into two beings: the full-blooded demon Urizen, who grows a Qliphoth Tree so he can eat its fruit and become king of the Underworld, and V, a frail man who enlists Dante and Nero into helping him stop Urizen. After Dante defeats Urizen, V absorbs him and reconstitutes Vergil. Once whole, Vergil engages Dante in a duel to the death, but Nero, now revealed to be his son, intervenes and forces them to make peace with each other. The two decide to let him handle things in the human world while they sacrifice themselves to cut the Qliphoth down, trapping themselves in the Underworld in the process. ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' In Ninja Theory's 2013 game, DmC: Devil May Cry, Vergil appears as the leader of The Order—a group of rogue vigilantes trying to free the world from demons. He takes Dante back to their childhood home to reveal their connection to each other and persuades him to contribute to the destruction of Mundus. While Vergil completes his part of the plan in the human world, he tasks Dante with battling his way through limbo. Eventually, Vergil uses the power of the Yamato to seal the Hell Gate and cut off Mundus' source of power. After defeating Mundus, he reveals his true intention; to rule the world with Dante. Vergil is fought as the final boss of the game. After being defeated, Vergil escapes through a portal. Vergil is also a playable character in DmC: Devil May Cry through the Vergil's Downfall DLC. The DLC takes place after the events of the main game; it follows Vergil's quest for power. Vergil travels through Hell and replaces Mundus as the new Demon King. Other appearances In the novels by Shinya Goikeda, Vergil appears as a mercenary using the alias Gilver, a tall man swathed in bandages. He becomes a partner of Dante because both hunt multiple demons. In the novel's climax, however, Gilver confronts Dante in a duel and perishes; Dante learns in his final moments that Gilver is his brother. In the second novel, Vergil appears as Nelo Angelo, who is leading a revolution against Mundus in an alternate dimension and allying with his brother. The Devil May Cry 3 manga by Suguro Chayamachi is set a year before the events of the game; Vergil, still known as Nelo Angelo, is told by Arkham of a route to the demons' world and starts planning. In the Devil May Cry comics by Dreamwave Productions, Nelo Angelo chooses to serve under Mundus, stating his past self no longer exists. When facing Dante, however, he starts remembering his past, which makes him conflicted about fighting him. Vergil is also mentioned several times in the novel adaptation of Devil May Cry 4; Dante is often reminded of his brother when seeing Nero but states that Vergil is dead. He is also the leading character in Guillaume Dorison's two-part comic series DmC: Devil May Cry: The Chronicles of Vergil, which follows Vergil and is set before the start of the reboot's story. The comic series tells the story of Vergil and Kat's meeting and their formation of the Order to defeat the demons. Vergil also appears as a playable character in the crossover fighting game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He is also a character card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS. His Devil May Cry 3 outfit is available in the Capcom game Sengoku Basara 4 for Mitsunari Ishida. Vergil appears as a playable character in the tactical role-playing video game Project X Zone 2 with Dante as his partner. Nelo Angelo appears as a boss unit because the Vergil who partners with Dante is actually a time-displaced version of Vergil that originated before the Devil May Cry 3 event. Whether the time-displaced Vergil meets Nelo, his devil power is lingering because of Nelo's presence, although Vergil is not aware Nelo is his present self. In the Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry stage show, Vergil was portrayed by Shōhei Namba and Tomokazu Yoshida portrayed Nelo Angelo. Reception Vergil has been praised by video game publications. His debut as Nelo Angelo was regarded as one of the best bosses of the Devil May Cry series; GamesRadar+ and PlayStation Universe discussed his skills and his impact on Dante. His role in Devil May Cry 3 received similar comments; UGO Networks listed him in its "Top 50 Hardest Boss Battles" article due to the difficulty of defeating him and his relationship with Dante. IGN listed him as the best boss in the Devil May Cry franchise, taking into account all of his appearances in the series. GamesRadar+ stated despite being twins, Vergil and Dante share one of the best rivalries between brothers in gaming due to their differences. In 2008, IGN s Jesse Schedeen compared Vergil with Gray Fox from the ''Metal Gear'' series, writing that they are "two formidable warriors from the videogaming realm" who "met their unfortunate ends in the games". Engadget said that thanks to the prequel game Devil May Cry 3, Nelo Angelo became a more emotional villain because by that time, gamers were already aware he is Dante's brother. Game Revolution appreciated Vergil's role in the crossover game Project X Zone 2 due to the way he interacts with his brother and fights Resident Evil character Nemesis. Vergil's inclusion as a playable character in the updated version of Devil May Cry 3 was also the subject of discussion. PALGN appreciated that Vergil's moves are different from Dante's, making the former's scenario a different experience. He was also stated to be more powerful than Dante, which could either make a positive or negative impression on the player due to how playing as him lowered the game's difficulty. IGN s Jeremy Dunhan also praised Vergil's unique moves but criticized his powerfulness because it reduced the challenge of the boss fights—one of the game's strong points. GameSpot said playing as Vergil was not as interesting as playing as Dante because Vergil begins the game with multiple abilities, leading to a lack of improvements during gameplay. GameSpot lamented that Vergil fought the same bosses as Dante and did not have his own story. Vaughn Smith of Cheat Code Central viewed Vergil's inclusion as one of the updates' strongest points, and commented on his difference from Dante. Although sharing the other reviewers' opinion that playing as Vergil made the game easier, Cheat Code Central stated that playing as him was "bad ass" because the character stays quiet during most of the game. GamesRadar+ listed him as one of the best unlockable characters in gaming because the abilities he can earn in battle, most notably his unlimited devil form. In a GameSpy interview about Vergil's possible appearance in Devil May Cry 4, Hiroyuki Kobayashi's translator told him the interviewer was a fan of the character. Similarly, Gameplanet s reviewer Syed Mahir Hussain described Vergil's inclusion in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition as one of the title's greatest strengths based on Vergil's "unique" fighting style. When giving the pros of the same game, GamesRadar+ s writer Tom Senior enjoyed "the way Vergil saunters casually through combat". Destructoid said elements of the reboot's version of Vergil were incorporated well into the regular Vergil. Hideaki Itsuno said that since the announcement of Special Edition, fans had been wishing to play as Vergil again because of his popularity for the multiple combinations videos gamers had performed while playing as the character. For the reboot of the series, Chris Carter of Destructoid wrote that Vergil was a more entertaining character than DmC: Devil May Cry s Dante, despite some problems he found with the character's gameplay. Dustin Chadwell of Gaming Age liked Vergil's gameplay, finding it superior to Dante's, but was confused by his storyline because of the lack of an explanation for his survival. GameSpot also appreciated Vergil's gameplay because of his departure from Dante's, despite finding it more challenging to play. Angelo M. D'Argenio of Cheat Code Central liked Vergil's story and like previous writers found his gameplay superior to Dante's. Despite liking Vergil's moves, Kotaku stated that Vergil's story lacks the appeal of DmC because he does not face entertaining boss characters. References Further reading * Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in literature Category:Action-adventure game characters Category:Capcom antagonists Category:Horror video game characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:Devil May Cry characters Category:Science fantasy video game characters Category:Fictional hackers Category:Fictional half-demons Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional twins Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001